


绿色领带

by GhostinAyes



Category: k花 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostinAyes/pseuds/GhostinAyes
Summary: 轻微字母圈倾向，并且BE。不喜慎入。片段化的7个故事。
Relationships: Hua-shao-bei/KBDYD, kb - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	绿色领带

《绿色领带》

/*BE跑还来得及！*/

\-------------------------------------

01 | 赴约

一辆黑色的轿车从巷尾驶出，飞快地跃过港口的汽笛声。溅起的雨水挂在后视镜上，模糊了道路阴冷的模样。

司机瞟了一眼镜子，嗓子里挤出股上海方言：“小伙子，去体育馆走这边绕道啦。”从上了车开始，这个穿着深色西服的男人没有主动说过一句话。看他这戴着个眼镜，文质彬彬的样子，司机想应该不是什么找茬儿的人。

车里的安静被打断，坐在后座上的人视线游移着，从窗外的游轮上拉了回来。

“没事。”

“就走这条路吧。”

久久未开口的嗓音拧在了一起，许是出门前来不及喝上一口水。

对话结束，车厢里除开嗡嗡作响的暖气，再也没有别的声音了。

Kb扯了扯脖子上系着的领带，是一款过了时的波点款。修长好看的指节转动着，思绪一点点飘回两年前——

02 | 开始

“kb快来啊！”

一道明亮的声音在穿梭来往的人流里显得突兀。

踮着脚尖去看，花少北已经挤到护栏边上了，他还被夹在人和人之间难以动弹。

在外面他不好意思大喊大叫的，一边道着歉，一边朝那个已经开始向他耀武扬威的身影走去。

好不容易穿过人墙走到他旁边，kb差点没气个半死，“你他妈的下次再不等老子，你信不信我回去揍你一顿？！”

“嗯？！”

花少北朝着他俏皮地吐了吐舌头，小声转过去嘟囔着：“又不是没打过......”

周围人声鼎沸的，kb还是听见了他这句话，火一上脑，手就不老实了，顺着他的破洞牛仔裤就摸了上去。

只是还没摸两下看到他害羞，眼前的人立马拽着他的手激动的大叫起来。

“哇！已经11点59分了吗？！”一边说一边紧紧缠上他的手臂，“51、52、53......”

Kb看着他认真地盯着江对岸的大楼倒计时，霓虹灯影倒映在他脸上，情不自禁地捏着他的手指也开始默念着。

“58、59——”

“新年快乐啊，kb！”

新年快乐，我的阿北。

这句话藏在心里还没来得及说出口，他的嘴就被花少北的吻给堵上了。

耳畔烟火砰然，他们在人群里牵着彼此的手，交换着彼此的体温。

03 | 走开

争吵。

连三只猫都被吓得躲进猫窝不敢出来了。

卧室里凌乱一片，散落的衣物、破碎的玻璃......狼狈的样子如同此刻它的主人们一样。

双人床的被单被花少北蹬的皱巴起来，只是再怎么挣扎也还是被kb压在下面。

“你他妈的今天要敢碰我，我就走了。”

Kb一手紧紧按着花少北的两只手腕，大腿禁锢着他的身体，切断了他逃脱的一切可能，冷冷地开口：

“你试试。”

末了还捎带上了从胸腔里喷出的哼声。

花少北头发被汗浸湿垂了下来，脸深深埋在枕头里，四处都是kb的气息。他努力去忽视背后那人手上的动作，可是还是不争气地起了反应。

Kb感受到花少北逐渐湿润，瞬间心就软了一半。只是向来情事上他主导的多，什么都按着他性子来，用的劲狠了他也不停手。Kb一把捞起埋在被子里的人，光裸的肌肤紧紧相依。

他的胳膊发起力来，比花少北的脖子似乎还要粗上那么一点，此刻使了劲把他勒向自己。唇齿贴上他的背脊舔吻了起来。呼吸被渐渐抽离，身上的触感却越来越清晰，花少北眼神迷蒙着喘着气。Kb死死地盯着花少北脸上每一个表情，在他脸颊快要通红之际松开了手，任他落下。

重新获得氧气的人卧在床上不住颤抖，大口地汲取着空气，房间里的声音慢慢变得暧昧。

气温不断攀升，两个人刚才还吵得火热，此刻又在床上扭成一团。Kb一会儿捏着花少北的下颌让他学猫叫，一会儿狠狠地掐住腰快速运动起来。

啜泣、细吟、粗喘......

好像和以往的情事没什么不同，他在上面掌控着他，而他心甘情愿地在下面屈服沉沦，无声地落下泪。

一切怒意又都在怜惜里结尾，他抱着快要昏过去的花少北进了浴室洗漱。回卧室的时候一脚踢开了地上碍事的衣物，倒上床就搂着他沉沉睡去。

多日的争吵让kb心力交瘁，一觉睡到下午才醒。睁开眼的那一刻，怀里是空的。

那一刻他实实在在地慌了，嘴里喊着花少北的名字，到处搜刮着他的痕迹。熟悉的身影再也没有出现，他揪着头发颓然地跌落到地上。

脑海里突然闪回昨晚的画面，沾上泪痕的枕头、他肩头被掐出的指印......还有那句威胁里隐藏的脆弱。

如果他再细心些，再理智些，他......

还会走吗？

04 | 再见

慢慢收回思绪，kb在目的地下了车。

看着眼前装饰浩大的场馆，他才意识到，今天自己终于要站上百大的领奖台了。顺着员工通道进去，休息室里很多人已经开始补妆对词了。

他随意地找了一个位子坐下来，化妆师拿起刷子帮他补妆。镜子里的他，好像看不出两年前的模样。剪短的头发、窄框精干的眼镜......

还真的和那首歌里唱的一样，和旧情再见的场合，“将头发梳成大人模样，换上一身帅气西装”。

只是，脱了眼镜，他心里很清楚，自己还是那个看不清镜子的男孩。

打扮成这个成熟的样子，甚至还去找了那年花少北戴过的同款领带，他自己都想笑自己幼稚的可怕。

踏上红毯的那一刻，他目光迅速锁定住那个熟悉到不能再熟悉的身影。蔚蓝色的西服熨帖，好像又瘦了些。

意料之外的被安排在了一组。

他走上前去，自若地向主持人、镜头问好。第一次走红毯却比旁边地花少北还要熟捻。花少北看着迎面走来的人，刚还洋溢的笑容尽数凝在了脸上。

惊讶也只一秒，他就侧过身子向那个人点头问好。

采访的过程还是那样，只是主持人突然笑意盈盈地抛出了个问题，让他一瞬间失语。

主持人问他和kb为什么好久都没在一起打游戏了，话哽在喉头，仿佛此刻领带在收紧，一如kb对待他那样令他呼吸困难。

就在他举足无措之际，一道疏离的男声不温不热地打断了这段尴尬。

“我和少北一直有在私下一起玩，好兄弟也总不能一直把私生活放到网络上嘛。”

Kb撒了个谎把整个采访圆满的混了过去，去洗手间的时候转身看了一眼花少北。

他盯着kb的背影出了神，愣愣地还停留在原地。

Kb松了松颈间的领带，大步朝他走去。

05 | 心思

花少北不知道自己脑子到底出了什么问题，此刻竟然和kb厮混到了楼上的一间卫生间里。

暖气开得十足，一尘不染的西装被他灵活的手指挑了开，带着凉意附上他的腰侧。每一下触碰，熟悉又陌生，不敢出声的他只能一下比一下更猛地呼吸。

镜子被他们俩的呼吸染上一层白雾，kb一手抹开，捏着他的脸让他看。

“你的样子，此刻很狼狈呢。”

晕红的眼尾、微肿破皮的唇瓣，淫靡的样子，花少北只看了一眼就羞的挪开。迷茫的眼神隔着镜子望着kb的眼睛，圆圆的有一团柔软，仿佛有什么呼之欲出。

只是他使得力气比以前还要大上三分，刺激的他难以思考。Kb不住的贴着他耳垂低语细吻，大掌在四下点火游走。

一个不经意狠狠地侵入了他，一手覆住花少北的嘴巴，捏着他腮帮子把那些细碎的呻吟尽数压回口腔里，叫旁人半点窥探不得。

花少北软软的攀着kb的手臂，可布料太光滑，怎么抓都抓不住。

Kb一直在他耳畔问，“”，他脑子一团浆糊，零碎的记忆里浮上一抹暗绿色。他努力去够，好不容易组织起来的思绪，却总是在濒临之际被身下的撞击撞的零散。

久久得不到花少北的回答，kb心底涌起一股恼怒，动作更加激烈。狭小的空间里，被摆弄的人又一次落泪。

结束后花少北一身狼狈坐在洗手台上，无力地扶着他的肩膀。Kb拿着纸巾温柔地帮他整理，一下又一下的触碰，细腻的仿佛在对待一件珍宝。花少北心随着他的动作紧缩，手上清晰地感受着他扎手的短发触感，却好似身处黑洞边缘，留他一人跌落下去。

Kb帮他扣上西装最后一枚纽扣的时候，转身离去，不带一丝失控的情绪。花少北靠着洗手台的边缘，呼唤他名字的冲动如鲠在喉，终究还是合上了嘴唇。

06 | 倒带

巨大的镁光灯从体育场馆的另一面射来，有那么一秒刺激的kb眯起眼睛。

声情并茂的男声旁白念出他的名字那刻起，舞台四周响起了轰烈的欢呼声。“KB！KB！”、“呆又呆你值得！”、“我爱你啊啊啊！”......

人声鼎沸，络绎不绝。

他朝着这些他们深深鞠了一躬，在抬眼已然红了眼眶。台上的男孩肆意盎然，一步一步地，走到这个属于他的夜晚。

站在台上等待其他up主上台领奖的时候，借着镜框的遮挡，他望向了花少北在台下坐着的方向。

如果那年他们都没来到上海，如果他们还在一起，可能，他会一直窝在那座50平米房子里，每天一觉睡到下午再起来，直播打打游戏混日子。

他害怕努力后失败，与其那样，倒不如一开始就放弃全力以赴。

这也是为什么他和花少北有了矛盾，再到后来的分开。

紧紧握着手心里的金色奖杯，kb突然很渴望一个能发言的机会，像上学时每一场颁奖后一样，他想用自己最骄傲的姿态，向那些爱他的人和他爱过的人道一声谢。

没有他和他们，此时此刻，他还能否西装革履地，站在台上受万人瞩目呢？

故事的结局好像随着他的人生一样，开始有了美好的预兆。只是注定要错过的人，是拼了命也找不回来的吧。

07 | 路过

候场区一片黑暗，聚光灯照耀了台上的人，台下的人远远望过去，真有一种“他在发光”的恍惚感。

花少北靠在座椅里，听见kb名字的那一刻直起身来。场馆里漫天挥舞着的荧光闪烁了他的眼睛，看着那个挺拔的身形，从心底泛起来的酸意弄湿了眼角，不自觉地在心里偷偷慨叹。

他终于不驼背了。

真好。

他在黑暗里默默地为他的男孩鼓掌，在心底偷偷为他欢呼雀跃。没有人看他，花少北肆无忌惮地仰视着kb，俨然褪去了记忆中那副幼稚脆弱的模样。

镜头很快就切回给下一个up主，花少北刚好低落下眼神，顺势让眼眶挂着的泪滴落。只可惜最后一帧画面切掉前，他都没能再看上一眼台上的大男孩。

或许，他的目光再为他多停留0.01秒，就能看见那条暗绿色的波点领带。

特意为他而系，也只为他而系。

/end


End file.
